


In The Light Of The Sun

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, idk guys i'm pretty fucking pessimistic but my characters aren't, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: “What’s on your mind, captain?”“I’m not captain anymore.”Suga leans closer to press a kiss to Daichi’s lips. “You’ll always be my captain.”Daichi and Suga figure out where they stand after graduation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [heyyyfuturefish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyyfuturefish/pseuds/heyyyfuturefish) requested this so long ago I can't even find the original prompt

They’re sitting on Daichi’s back porch, hands entwined, watching the embers of the small fire they’d built earlier in the night crackle and fizz. The moon wanes above them as a breeze whistles through the trees. Even the cicadas have gone to sleep, and everything is warm and calm and limitless.

Spring nights have always felt liminal. There’s a quality about them, everything warm and fast and gone too soon. Daichi wonders if spring nights will still feel this way when he’s older, when they’re not a magic time away from school, tinted with the rose glass of youth. Will the air still smell as sweet? Will the dirt beneath his feet still thrum with possibilities?

Suga knocks their shoulders together, breaking Daichi from his thoughts.

“What’s on your mind, captain?”

“I’m not captain anymore.”

Suga leans closer to press a kiss to Daichi’s lips. “You’ll always be my captain,” He hums, blush high on his cheeks.

They’re both blushing, the bottle of sake they’d filched from Suga’s basement working its way through their systems. It makes Daichi’s skin feel all bubbly and buzzy. He laughs.

“Captains don’t steal their parents’ alcohol and sneak out after midnight,” Daichi says.

“Mmm, but vice captains do,” Suga sing songs, lips curled in a devious smile. Daichi has never been able to resist that smile, and he tilts his head down for another kiss, curling a hand into the softness of Suga’s hair.

Suga hums into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Daichi’s neck and sliding into his lap.

Daichi wishes they could stay like this forever, with the light of the stars overhead and the rest of their lives stretched out before them in endless possibilities.

“I love you,” He says as they break apart.

In his arms, Suga goes rigid.

Suddenly the warm spring air isn’t freeing but oppressive, weighing down on his chest as Suga stares up at him with terror in his eyes. Had he made a mistake? Did Suga not feel the same? He’d thought-

“I love you too,” Suga whispers, but it doesn’t sound right at all. His voice is pinched tight, wavering.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Daichi asks.

Suga picks at a bit of fuzz on his jacket _(Daichi’s jacket)_. “I got a scholarship. A big one.”

“Really? That’s great,” Daichi says. He wants to wrap Suga up, spin him around, kiss him senseless and never let him go. He settles for resting their foreheads together. “I’m so proud of you.”

“It’s in Osaka,” Suga says.

Daichi’s head jerks back. “Oh.”

“It’s a really good program,” Suga says. _I’m taking it_ , he means. 

And how could Daichi expect he do otherwise? What kind of boyfriend would he be if he asked Suga to pass up an opportunity like this? Not when he worked so hard for it, keeping up with volleyball and his studies. How could Daichi ask him to stay behind when there’s nothing to keep him?

_Except you_ , a traitorous part of his brain screams.

But what does he have to offer?

“When do you leave?” Daichi asks.

Suga swallows. 

“Koushi?”

“Next week,” He whispers.

“Oh,” Daichi says again. The breeze dies down, and the resulting silence settles heavy between them. The warmth from the sake is suddenly gone, leaving an empty hole in its wake. The knot in his throat won’t let him talk, but Daichi’s not sure what he’d say anyways. Travel safe? Good luck? I love you, please don’t leave me?

Suga slides out of his grasp and steps back, too far to reach. He doesn’t meet Daichi’s gaze. Instead, he turns to stare at the last dying embers of the fire. When he speaks, his voice cracks.

“Do you want to break up?”

“Aren’t you the one breaking up with me?” Daichi shoots back. He hears the venom in his tone and hates himself for it, but it’s too late. “How long have you known?” 

“A while.”

“Were you even going to tell me?”

“I wanted to!” Suga is clenching the hem of his jacket in shaking fists, eyes still on the ground. “I wanted to tell you, I did, but then telling you would make it real and I just- I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then _don’t_!”

Suga sucks in a breath like he’s been slapped.

Daichi wants to be mad at him. He wants to rage, wants to yell, wants to demand why Suga gets to act hurt when Daichi’s the one who’s being left behind. But the rage doesn’t come. Because beneath the shock and pain, there’s a core, intrinsic, unsilenceable part of him that can’t stand to see Suga hurt, much less let himself be the cause of it.

He takes a deep breath. Exhales. “Sorry. That was- I didn’t mean that.”

Suga snorts. “Didn’t you?” He finally looks at Daichi, unshed tears shining in his eyes, and Daichi’s anger crumbles.

“I wish you had told me sooner. And I wish you weren’t going somewhere so far away. But I’m not- I can’t ask you to stay. Koushi, you worked your ass off for this.”

Suga smiles weakly. “I did.”

Daichi swallows around the mass in his throat and kicks the empty bottle of sake at his feet. It rolls away with an unsatisfying noise. He tries to ignore the way his stomach is curling itself into knots and manages not to let his voice shake on his next words. 

“Is this goodbye?” 

“Do you want it to be?”

“Do you?”

“ _No_ ,” Suga breathes out. “God, no, Daichi, but I...” He trails off, finds an undone thread to pick at instead.

Daichi raises an eyebrow at him, tilts his head, part of the silent language they’d picked over the years. It means _go on_. It means _please._

“It’s going to be hard,” Suga says. “I’ll be so far, and you’ll still be here, and we’ll both be busy. What if it’s too much? What if it’s not enough?”

“Suga-”

“What if _I’m_ not enough?” Suga barrels on, voice picking up until Daichi is sure the neighbors must be able to hear. “What if you meet someone new? Someone better? Hell, they don’t even have to be better, because they’ll definitely be closer!”

Daich catches Suga’s arm to stop him from flailing. “Suga,” He grits out. He tries not to sound as hurt as he is by the accusation. “I would never-”

“Okay, fine,” Suga says, voice eerily calm. “What if there isn’t anyone else?”

“Why do you make it sound like that’s a bad thing?”

“What if there’s no one else and we never fight and we never break up, but we just... drift apart? We talk less and we stop texting and one day we both look and up we realize that we’re not anything at all anymore.”

Daichi wants to argue the statement, wants to insist that they’re not like that, that they’d _never_ -

But people change. They grow up and they grow apart, and sometimes it’s no one’s fault. Sometimes it simply _is_.

“It would be easier to end it before things get messy,” Daichi says, voice measured and detached. It’s the same tone he uses _(used)_ when he’s laying out strategies and deciding player rotations. Impassive. Sure.

“It would,” Suga agrees. He looks pale and gaunt in the fading light of the moon. Young. Not at all the man Daichi knows him to be. 

“It’s sensible.”

“Right.”

“Responsible even.”

Suga sucks in a breath and nods. The moon sinks behind the trees, taking the light with it. They stand together in silent darkness, until Daichi can’t help the words that rise next.

“I don’t want to be responsible.” 

Suga’s head snaps up to stare at him. 

“I don’t want to be sensible. I don’t want to be safe. I just want to be with you.”

“Even if I’m nine hundred kilometers away?” Suga asks. He looks small and scared and so hopeful it hurts.

“Even if you’re ten thousand kilometers away,” 

“Even if-”

“Yes,” Daichi says.

“You didn’t let me finish the question!” Suga says. They are tears on his cheeks, but he doesn’t bother wiping them away.

“The answer is still yes. The answer will always be yes.”

“You don’t know that.”

Daichi shrugs. “I don’t know a lot of things. I don’t know what will happen tomorrow, or next week, or five years from now,” He admits. “But I do know that, for as long as I can, I want to be with you when it happens.”

Suga lets out a sob and punches Daichi in the arm. _Hard._

“You asshole!” Suga shouts, beating his other hand on Daichi’s chest. “You can’t just- just _say_ stuff that and- and-” He cuts off to blow his nose into the sleeve of his jacket and rub at the tears on his face.

They stand there for a while, Suga with his face buried in Daichi’s chest, shoulders shaking in silent tears. Daichi raises a hesitant hand, rests it on his back, an anchor. ( _An offer._ ) Suga doesn’t shrug him off like before, lets himself be held. 

Eventually his shaking stops, and his eyes dry up. The earth grows quiet around them. The night is still. For a long moment they simply exist, together.

“Um,” Daichi finally says. “So does that mean…”

Suga laces their fingers together. “You’re an idiot,” He murmurs into Daichi’s collarbone.

“But I’m your idiot.”

Suga lifts his head and smiles up at him, radiant as the dawning sun. “Yes,” He says. “You are.”

Beyond the mountains, the sky goes pink, bathing Suga’s face in warm morning light. It’s a new day, scary and uncertain, but Daichi can’t help but feel at peace.

He squeezes Suga’s hand in his own. Together, they watch the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> cry with me on [tumblr](http://quoth-the-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
